


Lunch, Third Shift, USS Enterprise

by MCM



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCM/pseuds/MCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny, tiny drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch, Third Shift, USS Enterprise

Kirk gazed across the commissary table at the most recent addition to his bridge crew. Captain Jameson on the Reliant had spoken highly of her, and the Enterprise needed another medic. Bones had his hands full managing sickbay - he couldn't go on being the emergency response system for the bridge, especially with the way emergencies tended to pile up. As soon as Scottie got the time, Jim wanted him on the bridge to figure out why so many consoles shorted out every time the ship took phaser fire. Perhaps after he repaired the most recent damage to the warp core . . . but in the meanwhile, "I really appreciate the opportunity, Captain. I've been able to gather some very complete data on trauma and electrical burns. It should make a great journal article, and McCoy tells me he has some connections on the editorial board at the Federation Journal of Emergency Medicine . . . " Lt. Norris wound down, suddenly conscious that she was nattering on. "Yes," Kirk took a sip of his orange juice, "well I know the bridge crew is always glad to contribute to, um, studies on effective emergency xenomedicine." Kirk felt the color of his own self-consciousness creeping into his cheeks. Time to change the subject. He glanced across the commissary to the rec deck. It was quiet at this point in the shift. "Would you care for a game of chess?" Norris sighed softly, her eyes dropping to the blue remnants of her Nordvellian pasta. "No thank you," she murmured, "I don't play."   
"You must be the only officer in Starfleet history to make it out of the Academy without learning the game! How did you miss out? Never mind - there's no time like the present. I'll teach you."  
Norris took a tighter grip on her fork.  
"Oh, I know how. I just don't play. I've never enjoyed it."  
Kirk stood, glaring down at her coldly. "I'll arrange your transfer in the morning."


End file.
